1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application for industrial invention concerns a surgical instrument used to drill parallel holes in dental implants.
2. Description of Related Art
More precisely, the use of the instrument according to the present invention allows for drilling perfectly parallel holes in bony seats, such a maxillary, mandibular and/or other seats (epithesis), during the preparatory stage to the surgical incorporation of osteo-integrated dental implants.
Biomechanics plays a very important role in dental implantation where the parallelism between two or more implant elements with respect to the occlusion plane is crucial. Therefore, an incorrect design disregarding the biomechanic principle of implant-prosthetic reconstruction could result in overload reactions with perimplant osseous reabsorption and consequent loss of the osteo-integrated implant during the following clinical stage.
As a matter of fact, in the presence of implant disparallelism, the force vector (masticatory load) acting on the osteo-integrated implant will generate a rotary movement that affects the individual load of the perimplant osseous tissue.
Currently, the most popular parallelization system for the holes drilled in implant beds makes use of a surgical guide resin plate. This system, however, is not capable of ensuring implant parallelism.
Moreover, such a system does not allow for suitably capturing the osseous plane and does not provide good fixing during the drilling of the master hole.
On the contrary, the use of the surgical instrument according to the present invention will guarantee the following results:
suitable reaching of the osseous plane in the intra-operative stage; PA1 parallelism of the osseous master holes; PA1 perfect correspondence of the master holes with the center of the occlusion surfaces; PA1 good visibility of the operative field; PA1 ergonomics of the surgical operation.
It must be noted that the use of the surgical instrument according to the present invention is indefinite in time, since it can be reused again and again after being sterilized in the autoclave.
The surgical instrument according to the present invention comprises a handle on which a close pair of disks is fixed at an adjustable distance. The end of the handle is pivoted on a second rod characterized in that it features a series of regularly spaced small spheres.